Hidden Feelings
by Ryuuha Yuna
Summary: Haku adalah kakaknya Dell. Tapi Dell tidak mau memanggil Haku 'Nee-chan'. Ia selalu bersikap kasar pada Haku, tapi melihat senyuman Haku saja bisa membuatnya bertingkah aneh. Apa yang disembunyikan Dell dari Haku? Warning(s): Oneshot, fluff, slight-incest, pair: DellHaku, Honne Haku (AR), OC (Master). Dedicated to SDAnniv#1


_"Dell! Itu tidak sopan, Haku itu kakakmu, kau harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Nee-chan!'"_

_"Master berisik! Aku tidak peduli, suka-suka aku mau memanggil dia apa."_

_"E-etto, Master, sudahlah. A-aku tidak keberatan, kok..."_

_"Haku! Kau ini, kau terlalu memanjakan Dell, makanya dia jadi seperti ini!"_

_"M-maa__–_"

_"Ini bukan salahnya, ini keinginanku sendiri. Tolong jangan menyalahkannya."_

_"... Huh, baiklah, terserah kalian saja. Kalian ini memang kakak-adik yang aneh."_

* * *

**Hidden Feelings**

**© Ryuuha Yuna**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corps & Crypton**

**Voyakiloid ****© Nicochuu, 2Channel, & CAFFEIN**

* * *

" ... ku..."

_Suara ini... Siapa?_

"... Haku..."

_Suaranya kasar, tapi, aku bisa merasakan kehangatan dari orang ini..._

"... Haku! Bangun! Hei, dengar tidak!?"

Karena badannya digunncang-guncang oleh laki-laki yang memanggilnya tadi, gadis berambut perak dan bermata merah darah itu langsung terbangun dari tidurnya, matanya agak terbelalak karena kaget.

"D-Dell...?" ucapnya pelan sambil menatap laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

Laki-laki itu, Dell, menghela napas. "Dasar bodoh, mau sampai kapan kau tidur, huh!? Ayo cepat! Kita bisa telat, tahu!"

Haku berkedip-kedip selama beberapa saat, berusaha membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya lewat jendela.

"M-maaf..."

Mendengar gadis itu mengucapkan kata 'maaf', raut wajah Dell berubah menjadi masam.

"15 menit," ucap Dell seraya beranjak keluar dari kamar itu.

"H-hai!"

Haku membuka selimutnya, beranjak dari kasur, dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi.

_"Lagi-lagi... Kalau begini terus, aku 'kan jadi tidak enak dengan Dell,"_ pikir Haku sambil menyikat giginya dan menatap wajahnya sendiri di kaca.

* * *

Sementara Haku mempersiapkan diri, Dell pergi ke dapur dan memanggang roti serta menggoreng telur untuk sarapan.

"Kakak macam apa, yang harus dibangunkan oleh adiknya sendiri, dan harus dibuatkan sarapan oleh adiknya sendiri?" gumam Dell sambil mengoleskan mentega ke permukaan roti tawar yang akan ia panggang.

Kakak-beradik itu, seharusnya kompak dan memiliki beberapa kesamaan, 'kan? Sayangnya, hal ini tidak berlaku bagi kakak-beradik yang satu ini.

Honne Haku, 17 tahun, lahir pada tanggal 21 November (saat musim dingin), pemalu, minder, sensitif, penurut, tipe yang selalu memendam apa yang ia rasakan, lebih mementingkan orang lain daripada diri sendiri.

Honne Dell, 16 tahun, lahir pada tanggal 20 Mei (saat musim panas), pendiam, _cool_, sinis, cuek, tipe yang blak-blakan (kecuali soal orang yang disuka), tidak peduli dengan orang lain, hanya mementingkan diri sendiri.

Bahkan beberapa sepupu mereka berpikir, sifat mereka yang bertolak belakang ini karena pengaruh musim saat mereka lahir. Ya, tapi ini cuma pemikiran asal, sih. Yang pasti, atu-satunya hal yang mirip dari mereka adalah rambut perak dan mata merah darah. Hanya itu.

"Dell! Sarapannya_–_" Haku berlari keluar dari kamarnya sambil mengikat rambut perak panjangnya dengan sebuah pita abu-abu bergaris ungu besar.

"Sudah siap." Dell melanjutkan kalimat Haku sebelum ia sempat melanjutkannya.

Mata Haku terpaku pada dua roti panggang dan dua telur goreng yang sudah diletakkan di piring mereka masing-masing, lengkap dengan segelas susu sapi segar di sampingnya.

"M-maaf, s-seharusnya aku yang_–_" Haku memulai, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca karena merasa bersalah.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan," respon Dell singkat. "Ayo makan."

"B-baiklah..." Haku sesekali menatap Dell, mengira-ngira apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. "Dell tidak marah, 'kan?"

Haku duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Dell, menunggunya duduk agar ia bisa melihat raut wajah Dell dengan jelas.

"... Aku tidak marah, kok. Tidak usah menatapku seperti itu," ujar Dell sambil mengkerutkan dahinya.

Haku hanya bisa diam dengan wajah memerah. Terkadang, ia merasa gagal sebagai seorang kakak. Selama ini, ia selalu saja mengandalkan Dell, dan entah mengapa, selalu saja Dell yang bisa mengerti dirinya. Haku sendiri tidak pernah mengerti apa yang Dell pikirkan.

_"Apakah karena itu, Dell tidak mau memanggilku 'Nee-chan'?"_

Haku menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

"Kenapa lagi?" Dell menatap Haku dengan sinis. Ia menggigit roti miliknya dan mengunyahnya. "Makan rotimu, nanti keburu dingin."

Gadis berkulit pucat itu mengganggukkan kepalanya, lalu menggigit roti panggang itu. " ... Enak," ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan mengunyah roti itu perlahan-lahan.

Mata Dell terbelalak. Sekilas, wajahnya merona merah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengunyah roti panggangnya.

"E-eh? Dell, kau kenapa!?"

Dell beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil tas kerjanya yang tergeletak di sofa. "Tidak apa-apa. Ayo berangkat."

Setelah mengambil tasnya, Dell mengambil kunci rumah yang tergantung di dekat pintu. Rumah mereka tidak terlalu besar, ukuran yang pas untuk dua orang. Karena itu, jarak dari satu ruangan ke ruangan lain tidak jauh.

"T-tapi_– _Ah, t-tunggu!" ujar Haku setengah berteriak karena melihat Dell sudah membuka pintu dan keluar dari rumah. Ia pun bangkit dari kursinya dan menyambar tas selempangnya yang juga tergeletak di sofa.

* * *

Seperti biasa, perjalanan mereka ke kantor Voyakiloid selalu tenang, damai, dan tentram. Jarang sekali ada obrolan yang berarti diantara mereka. Paling-paling hanya obrolan seperti 'PRmu sudah selesai?', 'Sudah belajar untuk tes?', 'Setelah pulang nanti mau pergi tidak?'. Dan obrolan-obrolan itu pasti dimulai oleh Haku, setelah bersusah payah memikirkan topik pembicaraan tentunya.

"..." Dalam ketenangan diantara mereka itu, Dell menundukkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Haku. Maklum, walaupun Haku yang lebih tua, Dell tetaplah laki-laki. Tinggi mereka bedanya sekitar 9 cm.

Merasakan tatapan Dell, Haku juga menoleh ke arahnya. "... A-ada apa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Dell malah mengaitkan tangannya dengan tangan Haku. Ia menggenggam tangan Haku dengan erat, membuat wajah Haku merah padam.

"E-eeh!?" batin Haku berteriak. Ia berniat untuk melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Dell karena malu, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya setelah mengetahui maksud Dell.

Tidak jauh di depan mereka, ada segerombolan pria bertampang sangar dan berpakaian tidak karuan. Tampaknya, mereka adalah preman-preman yang menguasai daerah itu.

Haku langsung mendekatkan diri pada Dell. Ia takut melihat wajah-wajah gerombolan preman tersebut.

"Tenangkan dirimu. Ada aku di sini." Dell berbisik setelah mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Haku, sukses membuat telinga Haku ikut merah.

Melihat Haku menggangguk, Dell tersenyum puas. Senyuman itu langsung digantikan dengan ekspresi seram ala Dell ketika mereka melewati gerombolan preman itu.

"Hei lihat! Gadis itu manis juga, ya!" komentar seorang preman saat melihat Haku. Ada juga beberapa dari mereka yang bersiul.

"Bodoh! Kau tidak lihat di sampingnya!?" tegur teman preman itu. "Pacarnya tampangnya seram, lebih baik kita jangan macam-macam!"

Preman yang tadi mengomentari Haku pun menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat wajah Dell. Dell juga ikut menoleh ke belakang. Saat tatapan mereka bertemu, wajah preman itu langsung memucat.

"I-iya, a-ayo kabur saja!"

Preman-preman itu mempercepat langkah mereka, takut Dell mengamuk atau semacamnya.

"Mereka sudah pergi, ya?" tanya Haku seraya menoleh sedikit ke belakang.

"Ya. Dasar gerombolan pengecut," gumam Dell sambil menghela napasnya. "Kau tidak takut lagi, 'kan?"

Dell menatap Haku dengan tatapan khawatir. Haku menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis.

"Asal ada Dell, aku tidak akan takut apapun."

"..." Dell terdiam, perlahan-lahan wajahnya memerah. Ia langsung membuang muka. "D-dasar bodoh!"

Walau ia mengucapkan kata-kata kasar seperti itu, Haku malah tersenyum. Mereka lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, tetap bergandengan tangan.

_"Tangan Dell, hangat ya... Aku harap, aku dan Dell bisa terus seperti ini."_

_"Menunjukkan senyum yang manis seperti itu, apa kau mau membuatku mati bahagia, huh? Lihat saja, suatu saat nanti, aku akan memberitahumu nanti, alasan kenapa aku tidak mau memanggilmu 'Nee-chan'. Aku akan mengatakannya, my hidden feelings for you."_

* * *

**Owari - End**

* * *

Dedicated to SDAnniv#1

Jujur, saat mengetik fic ini, saya ugal banget. 2 Hari selesai, di tengah-tengah UTS. Ya, demi sih. (?)

Mohon penilaian para juri dan RnR dari readers maupun sesama author. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~


End file.
